Born under a bad sign
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: After a routine Vampire slaying Dean and Sam find a boy in the basement. A hunter boy, after fiding out he has no family they take him in. They soon find out this boy has a special conection to Sammy and maybe Jess! T for violece and Strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen, or P.M me, any and all feedback is wonderful feedback.! -M**

**Disclamer- Sadly, I don't own anythig... other then my origional charecters!**

* * *

"What the fuck is that?"Dean demanded, looking around for the noice that he heard. "Sam, what the fuck is that?"

Sam sighed,"Dean, its a child. A crying child,"Sam said sighing, he opened the door to the basement and started down. He put his gun down, but Dean kept his up, not taking any chances.

Castiel went down behind them, not holding any weppon because he was an Angel, and he was behind Sammy and Dean Wincester, two of the best hunters he could ask for.

"Hey! Kid, you okay?"Sam asked. He looked at the boy, his hand tightened around his holy water.

The boy in thr corner, sporting a shiner and many other bruses on his pale skin turned to face Sam, his eyes clear bright green, no black. "You 'kay kid?"Dean asked, after he checked the basement for any more Vampires like the ones he had finished off upstairs.

"Y...Yes Sirs. Did you..Did you kill them?"He asked.

"Yeah kid, whats your name?"Sam asked.

"J..Jace Pond."

"OH!"Sam said brightly,"LIke Amy Pond?"

The boy shook his head,"No, i'm not the doctors companion. But... Were there any other people in the house?"His eyes were wide and his chin quivering.

Dean went upstairs, his heavy footsteps could be heard from the basement. Sam just looked at the light haired boy, not having anything to say. Dean walked down again, "Nothing alive. Two dead women in the upstairs bathroom and a man in the attic. Where are your parents kid?"

Jace burst into tears again,"Upstairs. My uncle brought me on my first hunt, and sent me to here when they were losing."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look,"Cass, why don't you take Jace out to the impala and give him a coke,"Sam said, throwing the angel the keys.

Sam waited until Jace and Cass were gone to look at Dean seriously. "Hes probably like eleven, hes a hunter kid obviously, both his parents are dead. I say we keep him 'till we can find a family member for him,"Sam said quietly.

Dean thought it over, ever since Ben way back when Dean wanted some kid to look up to him, to want to follow after him, other then Sammy that is, "I agree, we can't just leave him alone."

Dean and Sam went back up to the car, they looked around at the distruction of the house, Sam and Dean both realised that they would probably have to burn the house, the'd have to get the humans out first... Maybe.

When they got to the impala Castiel and the boy Jace were sitting in the back singing along to Burning hearts by Survivor. "I like this kid,"Dean muttered.

"Okay Jace, do you have any family neer by?"Sam asked when He and Dean had finished putting away their equipment.

Jace shook his head and did up his seat belt,"No, my mom died when I was just a baby, my father a few years ago on a hunt, my aunt today,"His voice broke,"Same with my uncle and cousin."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, "Well, unless you have some place better to go, you're gonna come with us, if you like."

Jace nodded and steadied his bottom lip,"My uncle always said that if I were ever abandond to try to find my cousin,"Jace said somely,"Her name is Cassi, Cassi Moore."

Sam couldn't help the twinge deep in his stomach, didn't Jess have a sister, did this kid really have any relation to Jess, Sammy's lost Jess. Sam wanted to know, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

"We'll track her down Jace,"Dean said,"Don't worry."

Jace smiled, but just slightly,"I won't, im with two of the best hunters in the world! Why would I worry."

Sam smiled to himself. Castiel, poor, Castiel had no clue what was going on, so he just sat there and waited paitently for something to happen. Which it always did.

* * *

**Special thanks to 'danmthosewizardcops' for all her help and support, for now Carry on my Wayard sons,**

** Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jace's family

**Hope you enjoy! Please review and i'll update faster, i'm hoping for atleast five more reviews, if thats not to many? P.M Ifyou have any questions or advice! Thanks! - Love M**

**Carry on my wayward sons! **

** Disclamer: I don't own anything. Hail lord Kripke.**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Dean we can't just leave him on the doorstep of her last known address, she could've moved, we're waiting to make sure he's okay," Sam protested for the tenth time in a row.

Dean looked at his brother carefully, Sam never really protested unless he really thought he has to, so Dean just rolled his eyes and nodded. His eyes followed the house numbers of the houses along the all to suburban street.

"What if she's dead Dean?" Sam whispered to his brother giving a glance back at Jace who had headphones in, playing Mario. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Dean said gruffly.

Dean pulled into the driveway of a normal looking suburban house, "Hey! Jace is this it?" Dean asked the blonde boy in the backseat. Jace looked up from the game and he nodded.

"Yeah, I have a key!" Jace looked at Castiel, who sat beside him patiently, "Would you open the door?" Jace asked the angel.

"Oh! Yes!" Castiel said, before truing to the door handle and fiddling with it for a moment before opening the door. Sam and Dean followed behind them. Dean looked around nervously trying to find something wrong or out of place.

Jace fiddled with the lock for a moment before pushing the door open. Dean chuckled lightly when he walked in, along the wall were a strip of pictures raised up to show little alcoves where guns and other hunting tools were hidden. As Dean and Sam admired the collection Jace hurried up the stairs to get some things ready.

"Hey! Jace, any photo albums around, we wanna see if we know cousin Cassi!" Dean called from the bottom of the stairs. Jace bounded down with a backpack in his hands, "Sure Mr. Winchester."

"Call me Dean kid, not Mr. Winchester," Dean said when Jace passed him to go to the living room. Jace scanned the book shelf looking for the book he wanted. "Here, this one is from the last time we were all together," Jace said holding the black scrap book Sam.

Sam flipped through the pages, different family photos were stuck with little notes, or jokes. Sam paused at one of two blonde women about fourteen, underneath the picture was 'Jess and Cassi, age 15, '98'. Sam smiled down at the picture. "Its... Its her Dean!" Sam said a bit shocked to look down at his once potential wife. "She really is related to him. Her family were Hunters.. Like us."

Dean flipped the page to a more recent one, there was no Jess, as she would be long dead, but the Cassi girl was in the picture. As far as Dean could tell Cassi was still alive, but with Hunters you never know. Dean looked at Jace, he was shoving some books and photo albums into his bag, also some things marked journal.

"Pistol?" Dean asked looking at Jace's waist band. "Planning to hold us up?"

"No, its protection, why would I go around without a weapon Dean?" Jace asked an obvious tone that caused Sam to laugh. "We should go," Jace added after a moment.

Dean nodded and tucked the picture of the Cassi girl in his pocket. Sam was looking at the last picture of Jess, her hair curled prettily for some party, she wore a dress and heals. She looked identical to the girl Cassi at her side.

"Did your aunt Cassi have a twin Jace?" Dean asked as they walked back out to the car.

Jace nodded, "She was killed when I was young though, about eight or so years ago, why?"

Sam looked at Dean, "Your cousin Jess dated Sam, did she know about hunting?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah, I'll show you the pictures," Jace said. He pulled a photo album out of his bag, he slid a picture out and passed it up to Dean and Sam. It was of Cassi and Jess and another blonde woman who looked exactly like Jace all standing in a row, each held a shotgun and rock salt, the caption beneath was '_I feel sorry for the man who tries to break these girls hearts!'._

"Oh my god, Dean," Sam said staring down at the paper, "She was a hunter!"

"You didn't know about her family?"

"Not about the hunting," Sam said.

Dean started to drive, deciding to let Sam freak out internally. Jace went to playing Mario with Castiel, who was really interested in the small game. Dean drove for a long while before pulling into a Motel, he hadn't really thought about Jace until the woman questioned about two rooms. Dean looked at Castiel who just nodded.

Sam went right into the bathroom to shower, Dean started to look through the journals, they were a pretty close family. It was noted when Jess left, calming she had enough of this life and wanted normality. The story sort of reminded Dean of his father's experience with Sam, minus the big big fight and mudslinging. The Moore family just let Jess leave, predicting that she would come back.

Dean was enjoying himself, airing the family's dirty laundry, only to the walls and himself but still. "Dean, how long till we get to Cassi?" Sam asked when he came out looking ragged and tired.

"Not really sure Sammy, from the last known address we'll be there by noon, but you have to keep in mind that she's a hunter she may..."

"I know where she may be Dean, I'm not stupid," Sam snapped. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Sheesh what's got your panties in a knot?"

Sam cut his eyes at Dean, "This isn't funny, I loved Jess, somewhere deep down I still do. Dean, Cassi may be the only way to let me know if everything was a lie or not. Now I'd like to get some sleep."

Dean went to shower, when he came back Sam was asleep sprawled across his bed, mouth open snoring. Dean smirked and threw himself on the bed.

In the morning Dean prodded Sam out of bed before going to check on Jace and Cass. Cass was sitting on the floor playing Mario, his coat around his shoulders and his eyes wide. Jace was asleep. Dean gently woke up Jace, he didn't want to startle him the way he did with Sam.

Jace looked at Dean, wide eyed. "Time to get dressed, were gonna get breakfast before we start towards your aunts house."

Jace nodded and he began to get ready. Dean took the game from Cass, "But De..."

"Nope, I don't think so Cass, you've had enough for now," Dean said throwing it on the bed.

"I was once..."

Dean snorted, "I know, I know. Now get ready Mr. Thrown-from-the-heavens, get ready."

"I was not thrown Dean, I walked down, now i wouldn't do anything to ..." Dean snorted again, "Okay Cass, I won't anger you lest you turn into the Hulk." Jace laughed loudly but Cass looked confused.

"We have to show him the Avengers!" Jace said. "And number two!" Dean added.

The four guys went to a small diner, Dean couldn't help but notice that even Jace's eating habits were close to what his were, strangely close. Dean didn't really mind, but it was strange.

They left the diner and set off towards Cassi's house. It was a long drive with good music that Sam, Dean and Jace all sang along to. Sam had gotten very used to Dean's music and singing, so now it was second nature to sing along.

Dean pulled up in front of a tall apartment building. Dean pressed all the numbers until he got a Cassandra, she let then in. With Dean and Sam in the lead all climbed the stairs to the apartment.

Dean knocked, when the door opened he studied the woman. She had short choppy red hair and green eyes, "Cassi?" Sam asked.

"No," She said in an English accent, "I'm her girlfriend Riley, who might you be?" She asked.

"My cousin is Cassi," Jace said quietly. Riley looked at Jace with wide eyes, "Come inside, I'll get Cassi."

Dean followed her down the hall imminently, "By girlfriend you ...?"

"Yes, I am her partner. Who might you be?"

"Dean Winchester, this is Sam my brother and Jace Pond her cousin." Riley nodded and called for Cassi.

A tall pretty blond woman ran out into the hall, she wore workout clothes and had a shotgun in her hand, "What is it Rye?" Cassi looked around at the guys with wide eyes.

"Jace... Dean!" Cassi looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"Cassandra.. Oh my god! You... Oh my god oh my god!" Dean looked Cassi shocked.


End file.
